1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a driving circuit of liquid crystal panels and liquid crystal devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With respect to Thin film transistor (TFT) LCDs, the liquid crystal panels are driven by polarity inversion in order to extend the life cycle of the liquid crystal. The most popular polarity inversion methods are pixel dot-inversion and pixel column-inversion. Regarding the pixel dot-inversion, the polarity of the adjacent sub pixel cells are inversed. Regarding the column inversion, the polarity of the adjacent pixel cells are inversed.
However, when the above polarity inversion method is adopted, the level of each of the data lines has to be alternated between a positive polarity and a negative polarity very frequently, which has to be controlled by a source driver of the liquid crystal panel. Thus, the power consumption of the source driver is huge.